Love Between Gods and Mortals
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Summary

AU. Hades takes over Olympia, and some of the Gods and Goddesses get their powers taken away. The ones that don't flee to Earth and attempt to live as mortals. Set in modern times. Multiple POVS, but it's mostly told in Clove (Athena's) POV, which is why a picture of Clove is the cover image.

Main characters

Gods/Goddesses:

Clove-Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War Strategy; age 16

Katniss- Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt; age 16

Prim-A female version of Apollo (God of Music) called Apollia, Katniss' twin (identical, looks just like her); age 16

Glimmer- Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty; age 16

Finnick- Neptune (without the beard), God of the Sea; age 16

Zeus-King of the Gods, Glimmer's father

Hera- Queen of the Gods, Glimmer's mother

Mortals:

Cato Stone-A 16 year old boy

Peeta Mellark-A 16 year old boy

Marvel Calloway-A 16 year old boy

Annie Cresta-A 16 year old girl

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or the Greek Gods and Goddesses.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  


The worst thing that could possibly happen happened. Hades had taken over the throne. Some of the Gods and Goddesses had their power taken away trying to fight him. Artemis, Apollia, Aphrodite, Neptune, Zeus, Hera and I were the only ones that hadn't.

"We don't stand a chance against Hades' power. Sometimes even a God must admit weakness. This is one of those times." Zeus said.

Zeus was right. Even a God has to admit weakness once in a while.

"What do you suppose we do, Sire?" Apollia asked.

"Well, in case something like this happened, Zeus purchased a house in the mortal world. It has food in it already and clothes as well. The house is big enough for all of us. Hades wouldn't be caught dead on Earth, making this the perfect place for us to live." Hera said.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea. I mean; Gods living among mortals? Seems kind of contradicting, don't you think?" Neptune asked.

Zeus glared menacingly at Neptune. His glare is quite threatening. It has a "don't question me or I'll kill you" vibe.

A word to the wise-Never, ever, _ever _make the King of the Gods angry.

Neptune flinched then bowed his head. "I'm sorry for doubting your idea, Sire."

"Let's leave now." Zeus ordered. We followed him away from Olympia.

Away from my home. Away from everything and everyone (well, not _exactly_ everyone, because some people were leaving with me) I knew.

But leaving was for the best.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, we arrived at our possibly permanent new house new house. In America. California; apparently. It was nice, but not as nice as the ones in Olympia.

Scratch that. It was.

The house looked like a 21st century, modernized castle. It was adorned with a series of columns and balconies that extended far over a cliff edge, a swimming pool encircled half of the mansion like a royal blue river. The location was much out of a fairy tale as well, a 10 minute walk from the beach and a 15 minute drive from the city.

Not that I read fairy tales. No, I certainly don't. Who needs to read fairy tales? I'm a freaking Greek Goddess.

"Yes, there's water!" Neptune yelled. He immediately jumped in the pool, getting Aphrodite wet.

"Ugh! Neptune! This dress is dry clean only!" She screamed.

"You should've worn one that can get water on it!" He retorted.

"Let's go check out the inside of the house and figure out whose room is whose." Hera suggested.

"Okay." Apollia, Aphrodite, Neptune, and I chorused. Artemis had left to go hunting.

The room I had chosen had a huge closet, a huge bed with a black and purple leopard print bed spread. The walls in the room were black. The closet was filled with tomboyish clothes. Shorts, jeans, tank tops, jean jackets, and sneakers. They were fairly nice clothes.

Apollia's room was perfect for her. Her room had white walls, a huge closet and a huge bed with a bedspread with music notes on it. Her closet was filled with both tomboyish and girly clothes.

Aphrodite's room was pink. Literally everything was pink. Her closet was full of girly clothes.

Neptune's room had blue walls, a huge closet and a huge bed with a bedspread with a wave pattern on it. His closet was full of typical mortal teenage boy clothes. (A/N: Clove knows what mortals wear somehow. I'm not going to explain how she knows. It's not important.)

The only room left was a room with white walls, a huge closet and a huge bed with a bedspread with a leaf pattern on it. The leaves of the pattern were green. Only green. There was no leaves in any other color. The closet was filled with clothes that were similar to mine; only instead of jean jackets, there were leather jackets. This will be Artemis's room.

~Line break~

It is now the afternoon.

I was sitting on the grass in the backyard with Artemis, Apollia, Aphrodite, and Neptune. We were best friends. I forgot to mention that earlier.

We had changed from our God and Goddess clothes (A/N: you know what I mean- the clothes you would see Gods wear in Olympia) into mortal clothes. I was wearing a white tank top, brown cargo pants, and brown flip flops. Aphrodite was wearing denim shorts (short ones, but not horribly short-not enough to show your ass), white flats, and a pink floral blouse. Artemis was wearing jean capris, a solid green t-shirt, and green flip flops. Apollia was wearing a red blouse, pink capris, and white flip flops. Neptune was wearing jean Bermuda shorts and a solid blue t-shirt.

"So, how do you like this planet so far?" I asked Artemis.

"It's terrible! I went to go hunting in the woods this morning. I brought my bow with me and plenty of arrows. And some guy said that hunting with bows and arrows is banned here because it's inhumane. They use snares and guns to hunt and they call bows and arrows inhumane. It's outrageous." She scoffed.

"Well, you know I like it. It's got water." Neptune said.

"I'm not sure what to think of it yet." Aphrodite said.

"Me neither." Apollia agreed. She started to sing a song. She does this a lot-starts singing randomly. Not that I mind. I love listening to her sing. Everyone does. Her singing makes them happy. When someone is feeling down in the dumps, Apollia starts to sing and suddenly their sad feelings change to happy feelings.

There's just something about Apollia's singing that makes someone smile. I've even seen Zeus crack a smile hearing her sing once. And Zeus hardly ever smiles.

(A/N: Song is Today Is Your Day by Shania Twain. I don't own this song.)

_You got what it takes you can win_

_You got what it takes you can win  
Today is your day to begin  
Don't give up here, don't you quit  
The moment is now, this is it  
I know that you can then you will  
Get to the top of the hill  
Part of the fun is the climb  
You just gotta make up your mind_

That today is your day  
And nothing can stand in your way  
Today is your day  
Everything's going your way  
Today, today, today, today

When somebody throws sticks and stones  
All they can break are your bones  
And life's gonna kick you around  
Then kick you again when you're down

But today is your day  
And nothing can stand in your way  
Today is your day  
Everything's going your way  
Today, today, today, today

Life's gonna kick  
It's gonna kick you around  
It's gonna kick you down

Brush yourself up, no regrets  
This is as good as it gets  
Don't expect more or less  
Just go out and give it your best

Today is your day  
And nothing can stand in your way  
Today is your day  
Everything's going your way  
Today, today, today, today

Today is your day

While Apollia was singing, birds (Mocking Jays-I could tell by the sound they made) twittered in tune to the song. (A/N: I know this is an alternate universe, but Mocking Jays-the birds from The Hunger Games are real birds in this story.)

Mocking Jays love to mimic just about any sound or voice.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We've been on Earth for two days now. It's Friday.

To add to the whole "pretending to be mortals" thing, Zeus insisted we go to school. There's a high school not too far from here called Panem High School. It's within walking distance.

I was wearing a jean jacket without sleeves, a white long sleeved shirt (the fabric was thin enough to withstand any heat), blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and white sneakers.

Artemis was wearing a white tank top, a brown leather jacket, blue skinny jeans, and brown boots that matched the jacket.

Neptune was wearing jeans, a solid red t-shirt, and red sneakers.

"Morning, kids. I made waffles." Hera said.

Hera is like a mother to me. This makes me miss my own mother, who is dead.

"Thanks Hera." Apollia said with a smile.

Hera, unlike Zeus, is very informal. She doesn't mind being called by her first name. Zeus insists we call him "Sire."

"We should be going. It won't be wise to be late for school on our first day." I said.

~Line break~

We had just entered the school. We were greeted by a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes who was 5 feet 8. Next to her was a boy with olive skin, black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was 6 feet tall.

"Hi! I'm Madge Undersee and this is my boyfriend Gale Hawthorne. We're both 16 and the co-presidents of the student council. Are you the new students?" She asked.

We nodded our heads.

"Principal Snow told us to show you around the school. But before we do that, we need to learn your names." Gale said.

"I'm Clove Wellington and I'm 16." I said.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen and I'm 16. The girl that looks just like me is my twin sister Primrose." Artemis…er-Katniss said.

"I'm Finnick Odair and I'm 16." Finnick said.

"I'm Glimmer Blackwood and I'm 16." Glimmer said.

"It's nice to meet you all. Follow us." Gale said.

Madge pointed to the principal's office. "That's the principal's office. Principal Snow is a good guy as long as you don't get in trouble."

Gale pointed to the gym. "That's the gym."

A woman with pink hair wearing the _ugliest_ poofy dress I have ever seen and _way _too much makeup walked up to us.

"Hi Gale and Madge. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to cut this tour short. Classes are about to start. Make sure to go to Principal Snow's office to get the new students' schedules." She said.

"Okay Miss Trinket." Madge said.

"And here I thought Medusa had horrible taste in fashion." Glimmer whispered to me.

~Time lapse to first class-Global Studies~

Luckily for me, I have all the same classes as my friends do at the same time, so I'll never be alone.

Ms. Trinket is my Global Studies teacher.

"All right, class, we have some new students joining our class. This is Clove Wellington, Katniss and Primrose Everdeen, Finnick Odair and Glimmer Blackwood. I will assign you seats. Clove, you will sit next to Cato, Finnick, you will sit next to Annie, Katniss, you will sit next to Peeta, Primrose, you will sit next to Rue, and Glimmer will sit next to Marvel." Ms. Trinket gestured to the people who matched the names.

I walked over to the Cato guy and took my seat.

"Hi. I'm Clove." I said. I had never talked to a mortal until now. I kept my tone pleasant. Pleasant tones were my specialty. I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Cato." He said, shaking my hand.

"All right, class, today we will be starting our next project. This project will be about the Greek Gods and Goddesses. The person sitting beside you will be your partner. You may choose what you want to do for the project; but if you do not do a report, you must attach one to your project. It is due next week. Good luck, and may the odds of getting a good grade be ever in your favor." Ms. Trinket said in a sing-song voice that I found very, very annoying.

Peeta's POV

"So, who do you want to do our project on?" I asked Katniss.

"Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt." She said firmly.

"Cool." I said.

"So, what do you think we should do for our project?" Katniss asked, looking directly at me with her beautiful green eyes. I could just melt in those eyes.

Wait, what the hell did I just say?! I just met the girl. But she is very beautiful. You know in those cheesy romance movies, when a guy meets a girl and decides he loves her? The love at first sight kind of thing? Yeah, that's what I'm experiencing.

"I think we should do a painting." I replied.

"Sounds good. Unfortunately, I can't paint." Katniss said.

"That's okay. I'll do the painting. You do the report." I said.

"Okay. That's fair." Katniss agreed.

We sat at two computers directly beside each other. The computers were at the back of the room. There were only two computers left, and we were got them.

I went on Google Images and searched Artemis. As I looked at the images of her, I noticed she looked exactly like Katniss. Huh. Weird.

I clicked on an image and started to paint.

Katniss's POV

I had never used a computer before, but I guess there's a first time for everything. I started typing up the report.

Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt

By Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark

Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt is the twin sister of Apollia, the Goddess of Music. The deer is the one and only animal that is sacred to her.

Although a virgin, she helps women in childbirth. She helped her mother in the birth of her twin. Artemis is older than Apollia.

Artemis and Apollia's parents were Zeus and Leto. She was born on Delos, an island in the center of the Cyclades islands, in the Aegean Sea.

The Roman equivalent of Artemis was Diana. She is often seen with a bow and arrow. Artemis is a tomboy and very close to her twin sister.

Artemis is very protective of the virginity of young girls as well as her own. If any man tried to relive her of her virginity, they would be killed without a second thought.

"Wow. That's a really good report." Peeta said.

"Thanks." I said, giving him a cheeky grin. I am a girl who loves to receive compliments, regardless of who they're from. This is one of the many ways I am unlike Glimmer. She likes to receive compliments from guys and guys only.

"I've heard Artemis was a man hater. Is that true?" Peeta asked.

Nope. That's a myth people wrote about me. I don't hate men in general. I hate men who act stupidly and try to take away my virginity.

"No. Artemis did not hate all men. She hated men who acted stupidly and tried to take away her virginity." I replied.

"Hey, Katniss, would you like to go to the movies tonight?" Peeta asked.

Is he saying he wants to go on a date or something? Or is it casual? I hate it when people aren't direct with their questions.

I decided I would accept his offer. The only way to find out if this is a date is to go to the movies with him.

"Yes. I'll go to the movies with you." I told Peeta.

"Awesome." He said.

Clove's POV

"Do you know anything about Athena? 'Cause I know next to nothing." Cato asked me.

Cato and I decided to just do the report and avoid any extra work.

"I know plenty of stuff about Athena." I replied.

After all, I am Athena.

"I'll do the report." I said firmly.

"You shouldn't do it alone. This is a group project." Cato retorted.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind doing all the work." I said.

"Are you sure?" Cato asked.

"Positive." I replied.

I started writing the report. I'm a gal who likes to write by hand. My writing style is a calligraphy of sorts.

_Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War Strategy_

_By Clove Wellington and Cato Stone_

_Although she had other attributes, such as crafts and being a friend to adventurers,__Athena was best known as the goddess of the strategy of war.__ Unlike Ares, the God of War, Athena preferred __the art of war: tactics and strategy.__ Ares preferred __the chaotic side of war: bloodshed, mayhem, panic and strife._

_Athena is a virgin, like Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt. Like all of the Gods, she has a petty streak. When her uncle Poseidon seduced the beautiful mortal woman Medusa, the Goddess caused Medusa to become hideously ugly and turned her hair into snakes. Anyone that gazed upon Medusa would turn to stone.  
_

_When Medusa continued to cause trouble, Athena teamed up with Hermes __to aid Perseus in slaying her._

_Athena did not like to fight just for the sake of fighting. She fought for a reason.__  
_

_Athena's father is Zeus, which is kind of to be expected, because Zeus had affairs with many women. _

Cato looked at the report I had written. "You did all this by hand?"

"Yep. Call me old fashioned, but I prefer writing by hand to typing." I replied.

Glimmer's POV

Marvel had just finished sketching me._**  
**_

I looked at the sketch. Wow! I look great! No wonder I'm the Goddess of Beauty!

Marvel and I decided to split the work. He would sketch and I would do the report.

I did not want to do the report. I do not- I repeat **not- **work. People always do work for me.

I decided to charm Marvel into doing my work.

"You should do the report, you smart, sexy man you." I said seductively.

"Anything for you, Glimmer." He said lovingly. He was obviously falling for my charms. All guys do.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clove's POV

(A/N: From now on, I'll be using the Gods' "mortal" names.)

I was walking home with Glimmer and Katniss. Primrose had gone to Rue's house to work on the project. Finnick had decided to try out for the swim team.

When we got home, Hera asked us how our day was.

"Fine." Katniss said.

"Good." I said.

"Pretty good." Glimmer said.

"Come on, Katniss, let's get you ready for your date." Glimmer said, taking Katniss by the hand and walking her to her room.

"What makes you so sure it's a date?" I asked her. I already knew the answer, though. "I'm the Goddess of Love."

"I'm the Goddess of Love, remember? I know boys. If they ask you out, it's a date." She replied.

I resisted the urge to say "It isn't always a date." I knew full well not to argue with her. Once she makes up her mind, there's no changing it. She insists this is a date, so I decided not to say a word about how it may not be a date.

"Now, let's get you into something sexy so Peeta won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Glimmer said.

Sexy? Oh, sweet mother of Olympia. When Glimmer says "sexy", she means slutty. And wearing something slutty usually leads to the guy wanting to have sex with you.

"Sexy? No way, Glimmer. Katniss can NOT wear something sexy. Peeta might try to have sex with her!" I exclaimed.

"And why would that be such a bad thing?" She asked.

Glimmer and I may be friends, but there are times I feel like smacking her upside the head. This is one of those times. I resisted my very strong urge to hit her.

I sighed. "You know how protective she is of her virginity."

"All right, fine. We won't dress her in something sexy. We'll dress her in something pretty." Glimmer said.

Glimmer started raiding Katniss's closet, and found nothing girly.

"There's nothing girly in here! But don't worry, Katniss, you're the same clothing size as I am. I'll find something for you to wear." Glimmer walked into her room and found some clothes for Katniss.

"Perfect! Here, Katniss, put these clothes on." Glimmer gave Katniss the clothes.

Katniss went into her room and changed into the clothes Glimmer gave her. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a red spaghetti strap tank top that didn't show cleavage, and a black smock that sparkled. On her feet were black high heel boots.

"You look great." I complimented Katniss.

"Now for your hair." Glimmer told Katniss.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Katniss protested.

"Nothing. It's just that you wear that side braid every single day. Let's do something different tonight." Glimmer said.

Katniss took her hair out of its braid and Glimmer brushed it until it shone, straightened it, and put her side bangs away from her face with a bobby pin.

"Makeup time." Glimmer said.

"Makeup? Don't you think that's going over the top?" I asked.

"Not at all. Makeup is a must. I won't be too much on, I promise." She replied.

Glimmer put on just a tiny bit of red lip balm on Katniss's lips. She was going to do lipstick, but she decided lipstick wasn't "right for Katniss's lips". Her words, not mine.

"Now we need something glamorous to finish the makeup off." Glimmer said. She attached fake sparkly black eyelashes to Katniss's eyes to match the black sparkly smock.

"You look gorgeous!" Glimmer squealed.

"Clove, I want you to do me a favor. I want you to come with me to the movie theatre and make sure Peeta doesn't try anything. But bring a date so you don't seem sketchy." Katniss said.

"Okay. But who should I bring?" I asked.

"Cato! He digs you!" Glimmer exclaimed. "You totally should have seen the way he looked at you when you two were working on the project!"

"Yeah, okay. I'll give him a call." I said. I went into the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone. Then I searched for "Stone". I found only one result, so that's obviously his number. I dialed the number.

Cato's POV

I heard the phone ring and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Cato. It's Clove." Clove said.

"Hey Clove. What's up?" I asked her.

"Katniss and Peeta have a date at the movie theater and I promised Katniss I'd tag along to make sure Peeta doesn't try anything. But she told me to bring a date so I don't seem sketchy. Do you wanna come with me?" She asked.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked, hiding my excitement in a casual tone.

"No. This is more of a…pretend date." She replied.

"Sure, I'll come." I said, not attempting to hide my disappointment.

"Cato, you sound sad. What's wrong?" Clove asked.

"Huh? Nothing. Nothing's wrong at all." I said.

"The movie starts at 6. See you then." She said, and then she hung up.

Clove's POV

"Well, he said yes." I said.

Glimmer squealed loudly, practically busting Katniss's and eardrums, and mine as well. If Hera and Zeus were here (they had left to go out for a romantic dinner for two at a fancy restaurant.), their eardrums would be practically busted as well.

"Glimmer, too loud!" I yelled.

"Oh my Olympia. You can't wear THAT." She said, gesturing to my outfit. (A/N: It's the one she wore to school. She didn't take it off.)

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"It's too casual. This is a date. You have to dress nice!" She exclaimed.

I don't see why I can't wear this outfit. We're going to the movies. And it isn't even a real date. But like I said before, there's sense in arguing with Glimmer.

"Fine. I'll go change." I said.

"No way. You need something girly. I've seen your clothes, Clove. You're the same clothing size as I am, so I will help you. You don't need makeup, though. You'll look fine without it." Glimmer said.

Glimmer had picked out a girly but not too girly outfit. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey spaghetti strap tank top that had a black star on it, and a black smock. On my feet were grey sandals.

"You look really pretty. Cato is going to love you in this." Glimmer declared. "Now go! You don't want to be late."

"Hey, what are you going to do? You'll be here alone." Katniss asked.

"Oh, I called Marvel and told him to come over. I gave him the address and said I have a surprise for him." Glimmer said, winking.

That wink meant the surprise was a sexual kind of thing.

"Have fun!" Glimmer yelled as Katniss and I walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peeta's POV

"So, what movie do you want to see?" I asked the others.

"I'm good with whatever." Katniss replied.

"How about Piranha 3D?" Cato suggested.

Clove's POV

We headed into the theatre where Piranha 3D was. I sat next to Cato and Katniss and Peeta sat on the other side of Cato. The movie had just started and there hadn't been any scary scenes.

"So, having a good time?" Katniss asked Peeta.

"Of course I am, gorgeous." He replied.

Katniss blushed. BLUSHED! I can't believe she blushed! She doesn't blush at ANYTHING!

Peeta put his arm not so subtly around Katniss. She didn't do anything to stop him.

We got to a scene in the movie that mortals may have found scary, but we didn't. Peeta jumped in surprise. Cato, Katniss, and I did nothing.

"You're not scared?" Peeta asked Cato, Katniss, and I.

"I've seen worse." I replied.

"Me too." Katniss said.

"I'm not scared of anything." Cato replied.

After the movie-which was horrible, I might add, we decided to take a walk around town. The sky was filled with stars and the moon is full.

Katniss's POV

"The night is pretty." I said.

"Yeah, but not as pretty as you." Peeta said.

I blushed again. I had sworn off love, but Peeta, a mortal man, was winning my heart.

Peeta leaned his head towards me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back.

Clove's POV

No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Katniss and Peeta are KISSING! Katniss had sworn off love and then she kisses Peeta? What the fuck?

I looked at the pair of kissing teenagers.

"I don't believe this. Katniss swore off love and yet she's kissing Peeta. Is she crazy or something?" I asked Cato.

He shook his head. "It's not crazy to fall in love." He looked at me with sparkles in his eyes.

Cato's arms wrapped tightly around my waist and he pressed his lips to mine. I hesitated for a moment, but kissed him back.

Could I be falling in love? I think I am.

Glimmer's POV

Marvel knocked on the door and I answered it wearing a bathrobe.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey to you too." I said.

"So what's this surprise?" He asked.

"I know you'll like it." I said seductively and I loosened the bath robe. I was now wearing a matching pink bra and panties set.

"Damn girl!" Marvel yelled.

"Follow me." I said.

I led him to my bedroom and I pushed him on the bed and I fell, kissing, onto him.

We abandoned our clothes and wrapped ourselves in each other.

**A/N: Yay! We got some Clato and some Keeta and some Glarvel! Stay tuned for the next chapter! And please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Rue's POV)

Primrose was sleeping over at my house tonight so we can get the project out of the way so we don't have to worry about it. It's not that hard to get it done in one night.

First we typed up a 4 paragraph report. The first 2 paragraphs talked about Apollia, the Goddess of Music, and the other 2 explained our project.

We decided to take the creative route on the project. We were going to do a music video. Primrose would be Apollia and she would sing to me, who would be playing a mortal girl who had been murdered by her lover because she was trying to break up with him because he was abusive. The concept of the video is that the two of them were friends and Apollia was honoring her death by singing to the dead body. Apollia could do nothing to stop the girl's death because the guy who murdered her was good friends with Zeus.

When we first got to my house (A/N: After school.), Primrose had told me she liked to sing and I asked her to sing for me. She was a good singer, so I told her she should be Apollia and she agreed to be her. She looks like her two, so it works. She even said she had an Apollia costume and she went to her house and got it.

~Line break~

Primrose is now in her costume.

"That looks good." I said.

"Thanks." She said. "Do you have a costume?"

"Yep. I have a Greek dress I can wear." I replied.

I changed into the Greek dress, which was easily washable. (A/N: I have no idea what those dresses that both guys and girls wear in Greece are called, so I just called it a Greek dress.) I then caked it in fake blood so it would look like I had been murdered.

My twin brother Thresh had agreed to record us with my video camera. We were filming outside in my backyard.

I lied down on the grass and closed my eyes and looked dead. Primrose knelt down on her knees beside me.

"And action!" Thresh yelled.

Primrose started to sing.

(A/N: Song is How to Save a Life by The Fray. I don't own this song.)

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God, he hears you  
And pray to God, he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road (A/N: You have to remember this story is set in modern times, so they have cars.)  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

How to save a life

"And cut!" Thresh yelled, shutting off the camera.

Primrose and I walked into the house and I put the video footage on a DVD disk.

~Line break to that night~

"Hey, Primrose, I was wondering…will you be my friend?" I asked her.

I had only ever had one friend in my life, Foxface. But then she started dating Thresh and ditched me. They're still dating.

"Yes. I will be your friend." Primrose said.

"Thank you. Good night." I told her, snuggling into a sleeping bag.

"Good night." She said, snuggling into the sleeping bag I had lent her. This one was mine. The one I was sleeping in was Thresh's. My family loves to camp during the summer.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Annie's POV)

Sunday…

I was at the beach, sitting in the sand, with my feet in the water. It was sunny and warm, the sky was blue and the water was clear. This would be the perfect day for swimming.

Too bad I couldn't swim.

Yep, you heard me right; I couldn't swim. I had never learnt to swim. You see, my family members are afraid of the water, so no one has ever taught me how to swim.

Beck Campbell, the school jerk, picked me up, put me over his shoulder and started walking to the water. "Come on, Cresta, let's go swimming!"

I started hitting my fists on his shoulders.

Finnick's POV

I was walking down the beach, barefoot in the sand, minding my own business; when I heard a high pitched scream of "put me down! I can't swim!"

Curious of where the sound came from, I turned my head and saw Beck Campbell drop Annie, my partner for the project on the Greek Gods and Goddesses (we had just finished our collage on Neptune, God of the Sea (me.) On Friday, Annie took a picture of my face with her camera. She said I looked like Neptune. She had then took a picture of the sea from the computer (Google Images), and a picture of a trident to represent my trident, and pictures of various sea creatures as a finishing touch. She then plugged her camera into the computer and printed the pictures off, and then she cut them out and made the collage. I did the report.

I saw Beck Campbell put Annie in the water and walk away, like the jerk he is. Annie started flailing her arms, bobbing up and down and screaming "help me!" repeatedly.

If somebody didn't do something, she would drown. Since nobody was taking action, I guess that would have to be me.

I rushed down the beach, ran into the water, and swam toward Annie. I picked her up bridal style and started carrying her to shore. She was exhausted from trying not to drown.

Annie fluttered her eyes open and looked straight at me. "Finnick? What's going on? Why are you carrying me?"

"Beck put you in the water and tried to get you to swim. I saved you from drowning." I told her.

Annie's POV

I must be dreaming. The super sexy Finnick Odair, the boy I have had a crush on since I first saw him was carrying me.

Finnick's POV

Before my brain could register what happened, Annie kissed me right on the mouth. To both my and Annie's surprise, I kissed back.

**A/N: Yay! We got some Fannie! Stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**PS: Beck is my OC. He looks like Beck off Victorious, but he has a different skin tone. His skin is fair. **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Effie's POV)

(A/N: This chapter takes place on the night after the students handed in their projects.)

I was at my house looking at the student's projects. The first project in the pile was Primrose and Rue's. Their project was a DVD disk and a report. I read the report first, then I put the DVD disk in my DVD player.

I could not help but gush at how beautiful Primrose's voice was.

Then I read Clove and Cato's report. The calligraphy was magnificent!

After that, I read Katniss and Peeta's report, and then I looked at Glimmer and Marvel's painting. Such detail! Such grandeur!

I give all these projects an A! Job well done, students!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Glimmer's POV)

Monday…

News travels fast in the mortal world, that's for sure. When Marvel showed up at school with his arm around me, when Clove and Cato showed up at school with their arms around each other, and when Katniss and Peeta showed up hand in hand, news spread like wildfire!

I noticed Finnick and Annie show up with their fingers intertwined. Finnick and Annie are a couple? Aww! They are so cute!

"Decided to take a trip on the love train, Finnick?" Marvel asked.

"Yep. The single train has left the station." He replied.

Love is in the air. Love between Gods and mortals.

THE END


End file.
